


One of Those Nights

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into Kyungsoo's memories of his and Jongin's confusing yet also troubling relationship throughout the years from pre-debut to present day. Starting with a lonely night.





	1. The Start of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind none of these situations were intended to be real nor am I implying that I think Jongin is going to be the asshole I'll make him out to be in this story. :))) Everything will be fictitious and based off of some true happenings within the history of EXO and their members these past few years. I love and support EXO, and have for three years now. I've wanted to write a Kaisoo story similar to this style since 2016 and finally got around to it. I'll publish a first chapter (this was just an introduction to serve as a teaser for the story) sometime soon. :D This story will switch back and forth between present to past. I will give a sign when it is changing from memories to their current lives. Thank you all and enjoy this introduction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo suffers thinking back so fondly on the past when his present is nothing but miserable. His misery brings him to the beginning to the cause of it all. Welcome to a slip in time to pre-debut Kyungsoo and all the worries he faces going into the public eye seen as a machine made for entertainment purposes and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-edited this chapter with inspiration from Zayn Malik's song "No Candle No Light" and was struck when writing chapter two! Please give it a listen on YouTube. The lyrics will really go along with the story mood when present strikes. :)

**Present Day** (2019)

Kyungsoo wiped the tears from his eyes as he sighed at his MacBook screen. Another way to find out horrible news from an equally horrible website. His phone began to ring right as he snapped the expensive laptop shut, not caring if the screen busted by the violent force. He had enough money to waste to buy another one after all. Kyungsoo squinted at his phone as the brightness meet his eyes through his round glasses lenses angrily within the dark bedroom. The name printed on his screen was the cause of his tears in the first place. Fucking Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo begin to let sobs racked through his small frame as he declined the call. His breath became hitched as he cried harder, vision becoming blurry in the already darkened room. His phone began to vibrate again with Jongin’s name flashing across the mobile a second time. Kyungsoo declined it again. He was beginning to panic and become numb. Kyungsoo shakily blocked Jongin’s number and dialed Sehun. He picked up on the first ring.

“Soo? What are you calling for? It is 1 AM. You should be sleeping.”

Kyungsoo cried into the receiver and hoped that Sehun could decipher his sentence for himself. That was when Sehun threw the covers off of himself and lost all feeling of sleep, suddenly wide awake hearing his best friend sobbing on the phone. His heart began to race, hurting with every cry he heard of Kyungsoo’s.

“Do Kyungsoo, breathe. I need you to tell me what is the matter. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what is wrong with you. C’mon, baby. Breathe. In and out. That is it, Soo.”

Junmyeon rolled over and wrapped his arm around Sehun’s bare waist.

“Mm, Sehun? What is the matter?”, Junmyeon questioned sleepily.

Sehun hissed for Junmyeon to shut up as he tried to listen to what Kyungsoo was saying on the other end of the line. The only words he had to hear to have him racing to put on proper clothes and a robe to get to Kyungsoo as fast as he could was just one name. Kim Jongin. Sehun rushed out comforting words to Kyungsoo, saying that he would be there as fast as he could, to just hold tight. Sehun threw a look back to his boyfriend, who was confused and tired, giving him an answer to his previous question.

“It is Jongin again. Kyungsoo is a wreck.”

Junmyeon’s eyes began to fill with sympathy as he also began to get up, but Sehun pushed him back down.

“No. You stay here and sleep. You have a busy schedule tomorrow and an early flight. I don’t have anything planned, so I’ll go. It isn’t for you to handle anyway, love.”

Junmyeon groaned and held onto Sehun’s hand as he was forced back into a lying position on their bed, replying sadly. “Kyungsoo.. He’ll be okay this time, too. Right..?”

“I don’t know about this time, J. I really don’t.”, Sehun whispered, feeling teared up himself at the words his boyfriend spoke.

**Pre-debut** (2011)

Kyungsoo breathed in shakily as he entered the dance studio, eyes wide, and his hair in disarray.  He slept through his alarms, which was totally unlike him.  He stayed up late panicking because the final line up for the debut had been chosen yesterday afternoon, and he wasn’t even sure if he had made it.  Kyungsoo had finished up with his vocal lessons before any of the other guys, so he decided to leave earlier than he normally would.  He wasn’t close to any of the trainees, so he didn’t have any of their numbers to ask if he should show up today.  He debated with himself in front of the mirror for a solid hour if he should be brave enough to make a fool of himself and accept not making it or never show his face near or around SM Entertainment again in order to save his own pride.  He opened the door, clutching onto his satchel, and closed it, clenching his lower lip as the door slammed and silenced whatever had been going on before Kyungsoo had unintentionally made his presence known.  He turned around slowly and tried to put on what he hoped looked like a kind smile to hide his anxious state.    
  
“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Do.  Please have a seat on the floor.  I was just going over our schedule for the day and introducing two new members of the line up that you haven’t met yet.  They joined us yesterday right after you left! ”  
  
Kyungsoo eyed their mentor incredulously.  Was he serious?  Two new members joining the many of them who have been here for  _years_ now, some longer than Kyungsoo himself...  All of a sudden new and, not to mention, making it into the final line up of a group on the brink of debuting?  He kept his thoughts and scoffs to himself as he sat on the floor next to a older trainee whose name was Kris.  He was a Chinese trainee that had been training here much longer than Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo entered SM as an official trainee in 2010, when he was seventeen, he didn’t know much about Kris, other than the fact he had been one of the few who had been here for more than four years, working to debut one day.  Kyungsoo met a few foreigners when he first started out here and was shocked by the variety of non-Koreans who were training to one day achieve their dreams of being a star.  Kris was deemed nice enough in Kyungsoo’s book.  They weren’t necessarily friends or even someone Kyungsoo could label as a colleague.  They never met outside of the company and never had conversations that expanded outside of small talk about the weather or their events they would have after training that day.  Sometimes they’d talk about their dinner or their families, but nothing in depth for Kyungsoo to bother to remember.  It was probably the same for Kris as well.  
  
Kyungsoo never saw fit to make friends with the trainees he had come to be familiar with on a day to day basis because he knew at some point that most of them wouldn’t be there when the debut date came and some were decided not to be as worthy as others.  An example of a trainee who he had become kind of used to seeing that was currently not sitting in the room with the eleven other men (not counting himself) was a boy called Seo Youngho also known around the company as Johnny Seo.  He was among the boys who had been in SM before Kyungsoo and was thought to definitely be a set part of their line up.  Johnny was a nice foreigner who cracked jokes a lot to relieve the other trainees of stress on most days the boys had worked particularly too hard when dancing or singing.  Most of the trainees had grown really fond of having him around.  One of the boys that Kyungsoo had seen grow particularly clingy towards Johnny was a younger trainee by the name of Sehun.  The thought of the younger suddenly made Kyungsoo feel obligated to zone out more than he already was and looks at the latter.  Sehun’s eyes were red, and you could see it was obvious he was upset about the current line up, seeing that some of his most favorite hyungs would not be assisting him anymore after this.  He felt slightly bad for Sehun, but it was his fault for growing attached to people who he should’ve known would not be guaranteed a place within their group.    
  
Kyungsoo finally looked away from Sehun and back to their mentor who had just finished a lame congratulatory speech about how they were lucky to be sitting where they are and that they should learn to know one another better because they’d be together for a very long time starting today on.  He tried his best to hold in his eye roll and tried to be cautious about how deep he let his frown fall when he went on to mention the two new guys.    
  
Their mentor pointed towards the middle as he began to speak,“The new trainees names are Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae.  Their main talents both are singing! ” His eyes sparkled as he continued on with his excitement about the final line up being complete. “ CEO Lee thought it would be a good idea to add them to this particular group, because he said they were the final puzzle pieces that will finish forming this promising group.  He told me that this is just the beginning of EXO. ”  
  
Both Baekhyun and Jongdae drew more closer together as angry and tired eyes fell on them.  Kyungsoo took this as a chance to scan the faces of the boys who had made the line up that would now be apart of his life for a very long time to come if the group was deemed successful enough.    
  
Seven Korean and four Chinese trainees.  Most of whom have given up years of their youths and left behind their homes all for this dream to make something of themselves.    
  
The thought that this was Kyungsoo’s life now had him suddenly tearing up and wanting out.  He was  _terrified_ , he didn’t know if this was exactly what he wanted anymore.  Do Kyungsoo was about to be a public name and out in the world for all to see and judge.  All of them were.  No more privacy, no more being your own person and having your traits being just your own.  You were to be shared with the public and marketed to the youth as means of entertainment.  Now made to work to impress, make money, and forced to love what you do all at once.  He had came here this morning expecting to not be fearing what he was right now.    
  
Kyungsoo was staring wide eyed, tears spilling out, gazing into nothing.    
  
This is his life now was all that was echoing in his head. 


	2. In The Beginning There Was Kris Wu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo finds his first comfort within his life as an idol in his member Kris Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter starts a few months after EXO's debut. I was in the mindset of five months after! If there was any particular thing that was confusing within the story, then please do not hesitate to address it! Thank you as always. :) As for spelling errors of any sort, I did my best to proof read. I'll look over it again after I publish it and will correct any remaining errors I did not catch. Sorry for the long note. :D

**Debut** (2012)  
The word was starting to grow old to Kyungsoo. EXO had finally been introduced to the world April 8, 2012, divided into two groups that formed to make one. EXO-K and EXO-M. All twelve of the boys split evenly among themselves to promote the same songs yet in different languages and other sorts of things to bring in foreign success and variety. If you had to ask Kyungsoo, the whole super power thing and being “one” concept was a total drag and he couldn’t stand to even hear anyone ask him to show his super strength, earth force, or just whatever you want to call it on variety shows. For the past five months, he had been labelled as a shy introverted boy who also has a nasty mean streak behind closed doors that hates all his members and doesn’t know how to be socially capable in public or on variety shows. Bits and pieces of those tales were true, but Kyungsoo didn’t know how to bring attention to these topics that plagued his mind and correct them. There were so many things he wanted to prove himself worthy of now that he was known to the public as an idol in a boy group from a highly known entertainment agency… but how could he?   
  
The more and more he went through EXO’s busy schedule as a newly debuted hot topic, the more alone and depressed Kyungsoo began to feel. The members had been forced to leave their individual living situations and gather in a dorm together to learn to become closer and work as one in order to promote successfully and show a “family” like image as a group. The more familiar they are with every single person in their own group, the better people will think of them was what they had been told every day since Mama was released. Kyungsoo took this constant promoting of knowing his members as a softer version of “study-one-another-better-than-the-back-of-your-own-hand-because-you-shouldn’t-matter-to-yourself-only-the-personality-and-interests-of-your-members-should-now” type deal. To say Kyungsoo hated this new way of life would be an understatement. He saw his members beginning to form their own duos and cliques within the group and he didn’t know how to approach any of them as a friend. He didn’t even talk to them when they all traveled together, when they arrived home together, ate together, nor did he or his own current roommate make any small talk with each other. It was hard, but he was hoping to God that he would be able to get over whatever sadness he felt for now and makes choices that would benefit his future positively even if things weren’t feeling okay right now.

 

Energetic members like Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae were easily making their way around the group as happy faces that anyone would be thrilled to see, especially two out of the three were getting on great. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already joined at the hip, and it was never one without the other these days. It was incessantly tiring to wake up randomly in the middle of the night to hear the two giggling and whispering excitedly to one another in the living room under some kind of pathetic attempt at a pillow fort at the crack ass of dawn when they were supposed to be sleeping for the next day’s busy schedule. It wasn’t that Kyungsoo hated that they woke him up almost every night or that they were loud per say — that’s a lie there is nothing second to Kyungsoo’s hatred for being awoken when he has no reason to be up — it was just that he was constantly tired of this never ending crave for something like their companionship. He always felt as if everybody had someone within their group that they would get on with, even if they weren’t even close, and that he was bound to be the black sheep of the group for years to come. That was until their roommates suddenly got changed out due to Baekhyun and Chanyeol putting up such a fight with their manager to be put together. Kyungsoo was not in the least bit sad to say goodbye to his ever so awkward Junmyeon-hyung. He liked him enough, but there was literally never anything to say when they were in the room together. If the designated leader of the group couldn’t break Kyungsoo’s quiet standing, then that meant that hopefully someone else could have a crack at breaking him down softly and comfortably... Or so Kyungsoo hoped. This uncalled for roommate change brought an end to Kyungsoo’s crying silently to himself at night and staying in the corner or farther away from the majority during group activities wherever they were. 

 

Kyungsoo let himself become the ideal boy he had wanted to be from the start thanks to this person. If he ever had to look back and be the cringe worthy pageant contestant who always gives the same generic reply to the question “Who is the person that made you who you are today?” his answer would be Kris Wu. Kris had been the only trainee to ever really speak to Kyungsoo back in their younger days and him becoming his roommate was like a breath of fresh air. Their first official exchange as EXO members always gave everybody a laugh when the story was told... All except Jongin, but that's for a much later time.

 

It had started when Kyungsoo had been unpacking his stuff, because Junmyeon’s first words to him had been get out, he’s older so he should be able to have the room to himself. He didn’t even bother to argue but rather flashed the elder a blinding smile and gave him a perfect ninety degree bow and said a sincere thank you for his company. Junmyeon had been astounded by Kyungsoo’s actions and teared up a little out of joy for the elder had not been properly respected by the younger members. The younger ones found joy in calling their leader their mom and the old geezer of the group. Everyone besides Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Jongin. Junmyeon didn’t mind the teasing since he was supposed to enjoy this it to bring them closer as a group, but that never excused the fact he was still Kyungsoo’s elder and like traditions go, he would respect him and do what he wanted since the eldest decision in relationships were always deemed the right ones. Kris had entered his room to the younger folding his underwear on the floor with them separated in briefs, boxer shorts, and possibly feminine panties. Not that Kyungsoo would ever admit to that. But, Kris had looked from the panties to Kyungsoo with his mouth agape. Kyungsoo didn’t register what Kris was looking at until he looked down at his feet. He then met back with Kris’ shocked gaze with an empty expression. 

 

Kris went from shocked to snickering in a minute when giving his response. “Dude I can't believe you didn’t cut ties with your girl before debuting. This is going to give you total backlash you know!”

 

“Who said they were a girl’s?”

 

That answer wiped the shit-eating grin off of Kris’ face all together and replaced it with a steely gaze. This was the one time Kyungsoo tested the waters of being possibly friends with a member and he had most likely ruined it. He panicked as Kris inched towards him; the fear boiling throughout Kyungsoo’s body. He suddenly felt nauseous as he stood quickly and backed away, back hitting the wall. Kris towered over Kyungsoo, putting his hands on both sides of Kyungsoo’s head. He let out a terrified squeak as Kris put his face nearer to him, Kris’ nose brushing against Kyungsoo’s jawline as he made his way to Kyungsoo’s ear, breath slightly hitting his sensitive earlobe. This was it. This was the day Kyungsoo died for being a smart ass. He closed his eyes, awaiting a death threat from the elder, or a punch to the face for making a possibly not so heterosexual statement. Just something. 

 

“I like your style, short stuff.”, Kris whispered, biting Kyungsoo’s earlobe. 

 

Kyungsoo kept his eyes tightly shut as he felt the warmth above him suddenly disappear. He opened one eye and saw Kris giving him the same grin as before with his hand extended, waiting to be met. Kyungsoo visibly let all tension go from his body and stood up straighter, shyly returning a smile. He gave Kris his smaller hand and the two shook hands. Kris then helped Kyungsoo unpack his things and fold his clothes, nonchalantly folding the panty stash Kyungsoo hadn’t even touched besides that lone escape one that Kris had spotted. They went into a comfortable conversation about their own lives, including how they had dated a few guys before debut. They shared similar worries for members and feelings all together about being in an idol group and having such things be a highly kept secret in such a conservative country and industry all together. Kris had shared how he was bisexual and may already have a crush on one of their members. Kyungsoo laughed as Kris made jokes about how the member was probably an uptight, rich Korean boy whose masculinity was the size of his dick, but ego was most likely the size of his family’s wallet. 

 

“You say such mean things about someone you haven’t even had the chance of meeting personally for a second. How would you feel if that person said something like that about you without you knowing? It is hurtful to gossip so lousily about members we don’t even know, so no more of that. Even if it's funny!”, Kyungsoo scolded playfully, hiding his big smile behind his sweater sleeve.    
  
Kris smiled softly and looked down, fiddling with his hoodie strings.    
  
“Truthfully, I-I met him years ago.. I was eating lunch alone in the practice's corner room and I was the only foreigner within the trainee group that day and felt alone and sad. I was regretting my decision of coming here to follow my dreams and cursed my family for wishing me off so well. I didn’t want to let them down and come back home unhappy. I guess he had seen me and felt pity for me, so he joined me in the corner. He was just as handsome as as he is now. It is astounding, really!  I think at that moment I really experienced love at first sight. He’d approached me and tried to say hello in the worst Mandarin I’d ever heard. To be fair, though I did not speak Korean well at all either, so it was a sore spot for both of us. We spoke the rest of that lunch in broken languages, trying to assure one another that we would both reach our dreams and that neither of us should give up.. From then on I worked hard to stay on top and be sure to stand out from the crowd because of him, hoping that maybe one day we could be put in a group together. It eventually happened, but I fear that he does not remember me and I do not want to bring it up to him and risk embarrassment! So, you better stay quiet about this!”    
  
Little did Kyungsoo know then that the boy Kris had talked so fondly of was no one other than the awkward Kim Junmyeon that had the pleasure of being his first ever roommate. Thinking back on the times then make Kyungsoo laugh but also brings pain. He had left that part of his funny Kris story out until he had drunken nights rambling fest with Junmyeon ages from then which led to the elder bursting into tears, spinning his part of the tale that was equally endearing. It had made Kyungsoo wonder what things would have been like if the events of 2014 hadn’t unfolded and things were different. Key words **would have**.    
  
  



	3. Haunting Gaze / The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's gaze is a gateway to his feelings. Kyungsoo is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started adding the angst stuff to the beginning. It was much more difficult to write for me if I didn't have something to really get the story's plot kicking. I don't want this story to really be slow burn as much as I want it to be angst! :} Anyways, enjoy! Sorry for the hurt Honey Nut - Feelios. Please reread the first chapter if you haven't! I updated it with where this present day memory started. I didn't really proof read, so do let me know of any errors. Thanks.

**Present Day** (2019, cont.) 

Kyungsoo had ended his rather messy phone call with Sehun. That was the sad thing. This was a part of the drill. Every-time he decided to do this. Every time. Kyungsoo hadn’t calmed at all by the time he heard a loud knock on the door. He didn’t register how soon the knock had come after he had gotten off his phone call with Sehun, tripping over his fluffy blanket that he had burrito-ed himself in as a coping mechanism to comfort his panic attack, but it was just not happening for him. Kyungsoo turned all the lights in his big apartment on and rushed to unlock the door for who had thought was Sehun.

 

“Sehun, thank god you’re-”

 

Kyungsoo had managed to start but not finish as his glassy eyes looked up to a tall figure whose body was all too familiar. Kyungsoo backed away and attempted to slam the door, but the figure caught it midway and forced himself through it anyway. He slammed it closed and locked it, kicking his shoes off, looking at Kyungsoo with wide, guilty eyes. It would have been so funny to others at this point, should’ve been to Kyungsoo at least. He’s seen that glance once too many times. 

 

Kyungsoo backed away and stared at  _ him  _ incredulously. 

 

“Why are you here? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you just get off on hurting me?! Is it your choreography inspiration to keep your dramatic flair up? No, no, no, or is it your sob story that you offer up to all these people in order to get in their pants? Or could it be that you are that bored with me and our relationship that you go and have to repeatedly cheat on me to get a kick out of life, because I no longer do that for you? Come on, baby! Tell me something I haven’t heard within the past six out of seven years we have been together!”, He yells humorlessly, shoving Jongin as hard as he can as his cheeks flood with more tears.

 

Jongin just takes it. His expression blank and body limp. Their emotions should be the opposite right now. Kyungsoo should be the numb one, not Jongin. Jongin should be the crying mess, not Kyungsoo. This makes him even more desperate for an answer. He grabs Jongin by his shirt collar, slamming him against the door.

 

Kyungsoo’s voice cracks as he weakly hits Jongin’s chest, screaming. “Fucking tell me, Jongin! Where did I go wrong to make you hate me so fucking much?! Huh?!”

 

“I love you, Kyungsoo.”

 

He freezes in the middle of his melt down, fists stopping immediately. His tears feel infinite and his body weak. Kyungsoo’s voice is going out from screaming so much and so loud. He should feel bad for his neighbors, but at this rate, they’re probably used to it. 

 

“What?”

“I love you.”

“Stop it. You don’t mean it. Not this time. Not anymore.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“You know I do.”

“Then why do you do it? Why, Jongin?”

“I’m sorry.”

 

Jongin begins to pull Kyungsoo down with him as he begins to sink on the floor. Kyungsoo pushes at Jongin, fighting for him to loosen his grip, but in the end it is Jongin that wins. Kyungsoo gives in and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, putting all his weight onto him as they melt together on the floor. Jongin pulls his small boyfriend onto his lap without effort, putting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo looks into Jongin’s brown orbs, searching for his current emotions. His eyes have been the only thing to give Kyungsoo even a peek at what his boyfriend was feeling, ever. They were stirring with love, sadness, sympathy, and what Kyungsoo always hated most, thrill. No guilt, they never had guilt in them. Not since the first time, at least. Jongin always meant it when he said he loved Kyungsoo, and he hated that it was true, but it was not the way he used to. This newly formed way was twisted and left Kyungsoo nauseous. 

 

Kyungsoo looked away from him bitterly, tears cascading down his face, leaving it wet and ugly. His nose must be red and snot was most likely falling freely. At this point, he never cared. It was the same thing every time this happened.

 

“You are so selfish.”, Kyungsoo murmured in horribly hoarse voice. 

 

Jongin smiled sadly, only offering a short response, as always. “I know.”

 

**After MAMA Promotions, Short Hiatus** (2012)

Kyungsoo’s life right now could be described as anything but comfortable. What had felt like endless promotions was finally over, so the boys had been enjoying their break that was known to be short-lived. Many exciting things were happening within the group for the members personally. The first big thing that happened, but was also not much of a culture shock to the members itself, was that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had proudly announced that they were dating. The boys held a rather childish meeting in the group’s dorm living room. Everyone was forced to sit under a blanket fort as the two were giggly and shy, holding one another’s hands as they blurted out the news to everyone. The pair had playfully told their members to take them as they were or they find a way for anyone who objected to leave the group, because they were now together forever and in love until the end of time, or something like that. Kyungsoo grimaced internally as he thought that his was only the start of their couple-y shenanigans. He also concluded that the duo’s joke about finding a way for whoever was against them being “in love forever” leaving the group wasn’t actually meant to be laughed off so easily. Kyungsoo wouldn’t put it past them to actually find a way for one of them to get booted. 

 

People often picture Kyungsoo to be the devious one within the group when it was actually Chanyeol and Baekhyun together who gave the others hell, including Kyungsoo, himself. For some reason after he had gotten better acquainted with Kris, the two would not stop hounding him and the taller Chinese male, asking if the two were together romantically or at least friends with benefits. This would lead to Kris arguing with them stupidly, and Kyungsoo would just frown deeper than normal and walk away, ignoring all three of the morons. They’d even bring the argument to the dinner table much to Kyungsoo’s dismay and other members debate on it. Tao and Sehun would place bets that Kyungsoo topped Kris because he liked having someone smaller to show him who is boss. Jongdae would say that there is no way the two were together because they were on the polar opposite ends of the cool vibe spectrum. Just as Kris was about to thank Jongdae, he countered that Kyungsoo was unintentionally cool and gave off and cold-hearted bad boy vibe, all the while Kris was a try hard and should actually take notes from Kyungsoo. This made Kyungsoo not only go into a giggling fit, but caused his big smile and cute crescent shaped eyes, that looked like they smiled along with him, come out on display for the first time among anyone who was not Kris. His laughter caught the attention of every member at the table, besides Kris, who was moping over Jongdae’s witty joke. Kyungsoo became uncomfortable with the sudden shift in attention. His laughter faded as quick as it came, and he covered his mouth shyly.   
  
“Oh. My. God. Guess who is officially the best member of this group for making Kyungsoo finally laugh! It is me! Kim fucking Jongdae!”, Jongdae had exclaimed in the awkward silence.

 

Kyungsoo lowered his hand from his mouth as he shyly smiled as he looked around the table.    
  
”I didn’t really know how to break my own ice with all of you like I did with Kris. I mean, no! I don't even know how that happened or why it played out better than I was expecting, but i-it is nice to finally be able to feel more comfortable with you. U-Um... please take good care of me from now on. I am sorry it took so long to show you a different side of me that you were possibly hoping to see sooner.”, He said quietly as he got up from his seat and bowed deeply. 

 

When he got sat back down, his gaze caught with a member who was very foreign to him, but often caught his attention when it came to their choreography practices or excelled when they had been trainees practicing dances of sunbaes within the company. It was Kim Jongin that Kyungsoo was having a staring match with. This exact moment would be a sinkhole for him in the future before he could even come to know it. That stare of Jongin’s would hold so many emotions in years to come. Emotions that Kyungsoo loved seeing such as passion, love, lust, pride, admiration, but they would also be accompanied by Kyungsoo's not so favorable feelings and looks as well. 

 

Kyungsoo looked more at Jongin than he ever had before. Jongin was good at so many things and was a big fan favorite. But it was not for simple reasons such as him being funny or being a happy virus, but had so many qualities and skills to his name and under his belt that it was just  **_unreasonable_ ** not to favor him or see him first among the others. Jongin was something so unworldly that it almost astounded Kyungsoo.  He had beautiful bronzed skin, a chiseled jaw, and was a true Adonis at such a young age. He was a textbook idol in Kyungsoo’s opinion.This ever so ethereal being that Kyungsoo was momentarily stunned by was  **_blushing_ ** . At  **_him_ ** .  _ Why _ ? Kyungsoo was just as clueless and lost as the next person.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. Jongin noticed this facial expression, and Kyungsoo noticed him begin to physically panic. Jongin hid his cheeks from further inspection and abruptly got up from the table, muttering hurried excuses under his breath. Kyungsoo, for once, let go of all sense and reasoning, opting to following the younger. He didn’t even think about what he was doing or why he was doing it. All the voices in Kyungsoo’s head just screamed “Follow him. Follow him. Follow him.”. None of the members really paid mind to the two suddenly leaving the table at the same time or in the manner they did. They had all gotten sucked into a different topic, speaking of what kind of sound they were hoping their next song would be. 

 

Kyungsoo had discovered Jongin in his room, a blanket over his head, muttering to himself. He sounded absolutely humiliated, but for what reason? Kyungsoo put his back on the corner as he leaned his ear towards Jongin’s ajar door, listening in.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you do that?! What were you thinking, blushing over him just speaking and laughing? So dumb! Ugh. How do I even make conversation now? Like ‘Oh! Hey, Kyungsoo-hyung, you literally know nothing about me besides the fact I am the group’s main dancer and that my name is Jongin. What is that you say? You didn’t even know my name? Right... Sorry for assuming you even want to know me by anything other than Kai. But, hey! II have a big crush on you and blush when you literally do anything. Not creepy at all, huh?”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart began to race, and he felt fire spread quickly across his own face. Jongin had a crush on him? Kyungsoo was the most average, boring member within their group, so what could have attracted Jongin of all people to him?

 

Kyungsoo felt a surge of slight courage as he shakily pushed Jongin’s bedroom door open. He stepped in rather quietly, the door being the only sign of his intrusion. Jongin jumped at the sound ruining his verbal abuse towards himself. Kyungsoo watched, face stilled painted pink, as Jongin fell clumsily off his bed, tangled in a mess of cover.

 

“K-Kyungsoo-hyung?!”

 

“You like me?”


End file.
